Hitokiri Yamihana
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kenshin had an older sister? (i know it is a common theam- but the plot is original!) Read and Find out! Note: Kenshin & Kenshin gumi will only appear later! My first story so be nice! ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

**Hello people!! This is Hell's Angel speaking (or writing) and I have finally decided to post my first story on the net, so please be nice about it and feel free to review, flames or not. I always like to know different opinions about things – just don't expect me to be nice about it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Shinya Matsubayashi (Himura), does however belong to me. So please respect that and do NOT use her in your stories – ask me first!!!**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Chapter One: The birth of Shinya Matsubayashi **

At the age of 2, there was a great fire on her village. No one new what started it, but before they new it, everyone was running away from the village, taking all and any belongings with them.

 During the turmoil, a young girl was separated from her parents, and consequently wandered off in the hopes of finding them. She wandered with no idea to where she was going until she came to the edge of a large and dense forest. Having no knowledge of how dangerous it could be she continued walking, following a nearby butterfly. When she took notice she was deep inside the forest, not able to see the end, or figure a way out. In other words she was lost.

A normal 2 year old would have started crying, but the hardships she had to take since she started walking taught her that crying was useless, therefore she began to, try, and think of what to do. Coming to the conclusion, after many hours, that her parents were gone, and that she would go live with ugly witches. Small tears came to her eyes at that thought but she wouldn't let them spill. She decided to stay there, forgetting that she needed food and water, for the time being. She decided to take a nap, since she was very tired. By the time she woke up, it was already nightfall and her stomach was rumbling, asking for food, getting up she began to look for food, and after some time found some strange looking berry's (dark purple) and some normal looking berry's (dark red). Picking some of both, she went back to the large tree, which she had slept under, taking a better look at the berry's she decided to eat the dark red one's, for it reminded her of her mother and she also, vaguely, remembered being told by another village child that the purple ones were dangerous. Eating all of them she soon fell asleep again.

This was how Miho Nekoi, found the two year old. Looking at the dark purple berries, which were by the way poisonous she thought that the foolish child had eaten them and poisoned herself. Bending down to make sure she was dead before burring her she noticed that the child was breathing, to her surprise, thought it did not show on her face.

  The 2 year old stirred, sensing that she was being watched and opened her amber eyes to look at one of the colour sliver, she blinked sometimes to be sure she wasn't dreaming before letting out a loud scream. Miho, after grabbing the child and telling her to stop screaming, told her to go to the next town, which is a five-hour walk in a northwest direction.

The 2 year old refuses immediately, claming she didn't want to go live with anyone else in any town. When asked because she gave and answer that even surprised herself when she looked back at this event. She said, "I won't learn anything from them. People are the same everywhere you go, they only want money and power." She remembered her own father, though she loved him dearly those two materialistic thoughts were the only ones that remained in his mind becoming rich and powerful. That wasn't only a quality of her father but of, nearly, all the villagers at her town.

Miho was, yet again, surprised by the display of maturity the child had. Her words echoed in her mind and with it came the thought that the child was wrong as she could, and would teach her many things any human would die to learn. Having made up her mind she asks the child what is her name.

"Shinya, but I don't remember the rest. Hmmm… I think it was something with iuwa." Shinya said. Miho looked at her, not understanding how she expected a two year old to remember her surname.

"Well then, from now on, your name will be Shinya Matsubayashi, understood? And I will be teaching you from now on. You will fight child and fight very well you will. Come, for you training begins as soon as we reach my cottage." She explained to a confused looking Shinya, but her confusion turned into a smile as it all sank in her mind. Impulsively she ran and gave Miho a hug. Caught by surprise she let that one pass, making a memo to herself, 'I will need to teach her not to do that'.

As they reached the cottage Shinya was amazed at how big it was, "How big!" She exclaimed. "It'll do. Let's go in child." Shinya just followed; perplexed at her lack of interest for the big house, then again she had probably lived there all her life.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Tell me what u think!!! And review please!!! **

**Should I continue?**

**Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon**


	2. Growing up The training

I'm back again, with another chapter!!! Earlier than I thought, I was planning to only post this chapter after one week, but I am feeling nice and inspired today - so why not post it? And I would like to thank those who reviewed my last one!! You guys made my day!!! I hope you like this one as well!! Enjoy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Two: Growing up - the training  
  
As soon as she stepped inside that large house, Miho, or Okaa-san as she began to call her, gave her some food and told her to go to sleep for tomorrow her training will begin in early morning. Something, which she found herself looking forward to what she didn't know, was how hard that training was supposed to be.  
  
Out of all of her training, the one that she started on the next morning was the most boring and probably the hardest since she was only 2, though it looked as if her sensei omitted that fact. Miho, had at first, intended to just give her a stack of books and evaluate how well she could learn by herself. (She just appeared with a stack of thick books and said, "I want you to read, learn, understand and remember all these books say") Her original idea was postponed, however, when she found out that Shinya didn't know how to read or write. 'I should have known' she thought, 'I should have realised by the clothes that she was wearing and her age there was no possibility that Shinya could read or write' Therefore she had to delay her training plans, by exactly 6 months, as it was the time that took her to teach Shinya how to read and write. Mostly because of how strict she was and that Shinya was very eager in learning it, which made the process faster. Naturally she didn't just waste 6 months in that, during those moths she also made Shinya put to use all that she was learning, into reading and writing and memorizing.  
  
Over those six months Shinya learned to not call Miho Okaa-san, only after training, or her lessons in this case, when she didn't seem to mind as much and in it's place learned to call her sensei or sensei-Miho. And although she was only a 2 year old she also noticed that her sensei wasn't someone that she could talk to like a mother, or what she thought a mother should be for her mother didn't really care for her for what she could notice. The fact that Miho didn't let her have any childhood also contributed to making Shinya keep to herself and become cold, not wanting to show her emotions and get hurt. Not wanting to expose herself and risk rejection. Not wanting to feel that pain and loneliness feeling that came whenever she was ignored. She became more observant, instead of talking she would rather observe and learn, as that was the method sensei-Miho first taught her. Even thought Miho took away her childhood, Shinya still had respect and a bit of caring towards her sensei. After all she was taking care of her and teaching her, and in regards to her childhood, people would say, 'We can't miss what we never had.' The time Shinya took studying those books was one year, put the half year she spent learning how to read and write we come to one and a half years after Miho found her. Finally satisfied with her knowledge in those books (Kenjutsu, Human body, weapons, mainly swords etc) she started to teach her Kenjutsu, practically.  
  
There wasn't a particular style to it, mainly what a swordsman would need to attack and defend in order to win. Overall it was just as powerful, deadly, accurate and essential in learning how to fight as any particular style, for Miho believed you couldn't completely master any technique if you didn't know the origins and basics of where it came from.  
  
Three years were spent in learning Kenjutsu, and during those years poor little Shinya suffered various bumps and bruises coming from different styles of training. As she reached the age of six and a half years Miho was finally satisfied with her performance in sword-fighting and deemed her ready to begin her training in her style of swords fighting, in which a real sword was not used but a fan with blades on it; the name was Umikaze.  
  
[AN: Try imagining those Japanese fans used to blow wind on your face, but made of a special, bendable metal which can slash through anything.]  
  
Miho began by showing Shinya her weapons; they were two custom made oriental fans. To the untrained eye they seemed ordinary but she could see the blades on the edges and noticed that they were very fine, and could probably cut many things, including human flesh. Nodding to show her understanding but grimaced when the thought of all the bruises and hardships she new she would have endure in order to learn that technique. 'At least I had three years of endurance practise before this' Shinya thought still frowning at the weapons.  
  
That day she was taught the principles of sensei-Miho's technique, how it worked, and the weapons used. By far it was the most relaxing training she had since Miho found her, thankfully the bruises would be made another day.  
  
Though before they started to put those principles into practise Miho told her something that didn't let her sleep as easily that night as it occupied her thoughts all day and night long. Miho said that she would have to design her own weapon; the only requirement for the technique was that it be a fan. - Occidental or oriental it didn't matter. Her deadline was until the end of the week, until then and the time needed to make her weapon they would train with normal fan, no blades, Shinya just had to decide which style they would be in. She had asked Miho what would happen if she couldn't come up with a design by the end of the week, and Miho answered. "Then you will leave this place and forget everything I ever taught you, for you will have proved unworthy of the technique." Needles to say that only helps Shinya in panicking more about the design and adding to her lack of sleep.  
  
The next day Miho took her to a room she hadn't entered before and then opened a large cupboard with various fans, in all styles she could see, but she also noticed that they had no blades. For some strange reason she felt attracted to the occidental styled ones, probably because she had never seen them before, so, naturally she chose one of them.  
  
Lessons were a bit strange for her as no contact was made directly since there were no blades; it was just the movement and grace in which she had to perform the technique. But she didn't mention anything to Miho, she new that if she did her sensei would find a way to make sure she would return every night with bruises from her training.  
  
Miho also announced that she would also be having some other training procedures in which she would learn other aspects of fighting to aid her. She will be learning the God speed, which enabled her to attack at a very high speed, which only the trained eye could see. After mastering it she will learn Shukuchu [AN: For those who don't recognise this technique, it is the one Soujirou Seta used when he fights Kenshin in the Kyoto Arc], a technique that also enables her to attack but at a greater speed than the God speed. And the person doing it was impossible to see, except for the marks left on the ground by their feet, though you could diminish them with time. Another small technique is one that would not leave her dependent in any of her senses, which can be fatal for any swords man. There were various minor training involved, of which the pupil will have to learn how to fight without the aid of their developed six sense, without their hearing, without their eyesight and without their sense of touch. If the case came when all of these were mastered then the sensei might want to test the pupil by taking all four away and then also test will all three senses 'working', we can say.  
  
Though she should get some time off her training to plan the design of her fan, she got none. In fact training intensified with all these aiding techniques and Miho's style of fighting. Shinya had no other option but to stay up late trying to come up with some sort of design suitable for a weapon. When no inspiration came to mind, Shinya decided to go to sleep, but her mind was restless, for her time was running out and she didn't want to go away without finishing her training.  
  
But that night she had a strange dream, or premonition would suit better with hindsight. She dreamt that she was fighting another woman with night dark hair and orange eyes, but what caught her attention weren't on her opponent but the weapons in which she was fighting her with. There were two occidental-styled fans, which cut thought everything it came in contact with, except it's possessor. What surprised her were the ribbons on both sides of the fans. They were like metal woven into liquid ribbons, and like the fans cut thought every thing with grace and accuracy. The fans were of a bright metallic silver colour, and the ribbons were a golden one, but they still looked like normal fans to the untrained eye. While the fight went on she experienced herself fighting and attacking in various ways and styles, which when recollecting the dream, she didn't remember Miho teaching her, or even mentioning it. The fight went on for some time but was interrupted by a tall man, whom seemed to have a lot of authority for both women stopped when he told them so - but anger was evident of both their faces. Before she could get a closer look at the man, however, she woke up, much to her irritation.  
  
Still half asleep, after she woke up by the intensity and how real it seemed, she got a piece of paper and began t write down everything that was on the dream, not really knowing what she was writing down, but sure if was about the dream, with even some illustrations to help on some of the attacks and the weapons. By the time she was done the sun was already up, and all sleep was washed away from her mind.  
  
I said that her training intensified when she started learning Miho's technique and even more with the extra aid lessons, well that was nothing compared with what happened when she received her weapons from Shakkuu Arai, the best crafts man at the time.  
  
Shinya did finish designing her weapon in time, (and as soon as she handed them to Miho she felt as if the whole world was lifted from her shoulders) for she was plagued by the dream the entire week, although each time she had it there was more detail and more facts, but the end was always the same - she never saw that man's face. Miho took the designs and plans, and surprised her by not reading them, (claiming that those designs were her property and that she had no intentions to see them) and left with them to the nearby town, where Shakkuu had arranged to meet her, receive the plans and make the weapon, as it was he who forged Miho's fans, the first time and agreed to secrecy about them.  
  
It took him one year to get it done, it was the best he could to, and the best he can do, could be considered perfection in everyway. Shinya was delighted when they arrived and wanted to experiment with them at once. For once she let her happiness show though the wall she built around her and, unfortunately, that caused her to hurt herself with her new weapon, as she was excessively careless.  
  
For the next four years she trained with them, mastering they usage, mastering her sensei's technique and fighting against her, though not yet to win. Needless to say she received many cut, bruises during the course of those four years, but in the end she new it would be worth it, for it would make her better and stronger, physically, mentally and spiritually.  
  
At the age of eleven and a half Miho said that she had nothing else to teach Shinya, which instantly brought a cold feeling to her chest. 'Was she sending her away? Where would she go? She couldn't send her away - she couldn't - she wasn't ready - no - ' Shinya thought desperately.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Cliffhanger!!! So what do you think will happen next? Will Shinya have to leave this early; after all she is only 11 yrs old!! Review and I might post the next chapter earlier!!  
  
Oh, and if any of you know how to display italic, bold, underline, and all these word luxuries PLEASE tell me cause they won't appear on the net!!!  
  
Hell's Angel 


	3. The Birth of a Hitokiri

Hey! This is chapter three, and I hope you like it! I was a bit lazy with this chapter so excuse me if it is a bit below the standards of the previous ones.  
  
Did you enjoy the Cliffhanger from last chapter? (Hehehe)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the plot and Shinya Matsubayashi.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
At the age of eleven and a half Miho said that she had nothing else to teach Shinya, which instantly brought a cold feeling to her chest. 'Was she sending her away? Where would she go? She couldn't send her away - she couldn't - she wasn't ready - no - ' Shinya thought desperately. (End Chapter)  
  
Chapter Three: The birth of the Hitokiri  
  
"I have nothing else to teach you Shinya. You have mastered my technique and all those extra trainings I have given to you. You must now go to the last step of your training." Miho paused, it was as if she was doing it solely on purpose because she new how desperate and anxious Shinya was feeling.  
  
"You are to develop and design your own technique. I will not have you use mine. I have told you before, for you to master something you must know it's origins. Now it is time for you to put to use that knowledge and create your own style of fighting." Miho said seriously.  
  
But Shinya didn't care - immense relief washed through her body. 'She wasn't leaving!! She was going to stay!!' But her happiness soon went away when what Miho said was finally absorbed into her brain. 'WHAT! I am going to have to make my own style!!! Oh great!! She can't be serious!' But one look at her face she new Miho was dead serious.  
  
Miho then told, or more precisely ordered, Shinya to go meditate for some hours. Why, she didn't say, nor did Shinya ask. She wouldn't get an answered anyway.  
  
Shinya didn't really like meditating, but Miho kept on telling her it was useful for the spirit and mind, but she didn't actually believe that. She had to admit, though, that thinking was always easier after some hours of meditating. The only thought she had during and after meditating was, how would she create a technique of her own?  
  
She spent hours with that question in mind, until she finally remembered those designs she made when she was having those dreams about her weapons (Hitami's; as she decided to name them).  
  
She made her way back to Miho's house and looked though her drawers, until she found them, old and somewhat faded, but still understandable and legible.  
  
Needless to say she was surprised at how detailed those attacks and the description was, to such an extent that she thought it impossible for her to have done it.  
  
As soon as she retrieved those papers from the drawer, another idea came to her mind. She decided to add those aiding trainings to her technique; she decided to make the suppression of space the most influential one, as the others were more useful to a swordsman than to her technique.  
  
Getting another piece of paper she began to make notes on all her ideas, and illustrations to accompany them.  
  
So inspired was she that she spent the whole afternoon planning and designing her own technique, which, by the way she decided to name: Hikaze Tenshi Ryuu She took three days to get her ideas straightened and in order before she showed then to Miho, who was impressed by them, but as usual didn't show it.  
  
Miho helped, a bit, in perfecting them by pointing out how someone would and could counter attack and Shinya would then have to change or develop another attack or defence to it. The whole process took an entire week, it may not seem long for you, but for someone who has always been trained to complete things fast it seemed far to long.  
  
And it took five years for Shinya to master it, she couldn't decide if it was more difficult because Miho couldn't help her, just point out defects in her position, format, strength, etc. Or if it was easier because she didn't have a strict teacher on her foot, annoying her about her technique and attacking her. (Meaning she has few, if any, bruises during the last five years she spent there)  
  
Shinya was Sixteen and a half years old when her technique was up to perfection. She had finished mastering her own technique and had even practised for the last three months some of the other techniques she learned.  
  
It was time for Miho to test her disciple.  
  
Shinya new this day would come, and she new that usually in these fights the Sensei or the pupil dies. The problem was, she didn't want to die, and neither did she want to kill the woman who took care of her for fourteen and a half years.  
  
But this was inevitable. The next morning they both woke up before sunrise and went out into the woods to the clearing they usually trained. They looked at each other and bowed.  
  
"It is time to test your skill Shinya. Do not have pity and be afraid to attack OR kill me, for I will not have any consideration for you. As soon as this fight begins, you will become, to me, an opponent, someone I have never met in my life. And as an opponent my goal if to kill you." Miho said coldly.  
  
Shinya nodded understanding; she froze her heart, becoming even more cold and emotionless then before. Miho assumed a fighting position, but Shinya remained still. That is.until Miho attacked.  
  
They both disappeared, the only thing that could be seen were the clashes of their weapons and the marks of the suppression of space.  
  
The difference in technique was great. Shinya incorporated the suppression of space into her technique, while Miho's technique used it for speed only and attacked in a different scale.  
  
The battles continued on and it looked like it would continue for some time, until Shinya pulled a new attack, one that Miho hadn't seen before.  
  
She bent low avoiding Miho's attack, then used the ribbons on her Hitami to wrap them around Miho's ankle and put a deep cut on them, making her fall to the ground, not being able to stand.  
  
She back flipped to stand in front of her. Miho thought she would either start to do a series of cut all over her or one deep cut to the chest of neck.  
  
But Shinya had other plans. She suddenly disappeared, and with all the air pressure she could do and strength she cut in Miho's direction, in front and at the back. Two deep gashed appeared on Miho's body, but they weren't bleeding for the force and quickness of it made the skin burn so it 'healed' you could say.  
  
Miho couldn't help but smile; 'she had done it, she had made Shinya into the best sword fighter ever.' 'Her task was complete', this was her last thought before falling to the ground.  
  
Shinya turned around, looking at her sensei, she wouldn't let her die; not after all she had done for her. It would show ingratitude. So she carried Miho back to her house and bandaged her wounds, cut and those two scars she had made in her final attack.  
  
It took Miho three days to get enough strength to walk around and tell Shinya to leave. "Child, there is nothing else for me to teach you now. You must leave; my job with you is done. Your job with me is done. You must go live you life."  
  
For some reason, this time, when Miho said those words, that forbidding and desperate feeling didn't come. In fact, she felt quit the opposite: it felt right, she new she was ready and was proud that she had completed and mastered te training she had spent so many years learning.  
  
Shinya nodded, and before leaving a sort of evil smile appeared on her face, she turned back and gave Miho a hug saying "Sayonara Okaa-san."  
  
Miho frowned before giving a small hug back to Shinya, she had taught her not to do that or call her Okaa-san, but this was a good bye so she would let it pass.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Shinya said again and began making her way out of the forest. (During all the fourteen and a half years she learned to recognise her way thought it) As Miho watched Shinya disappear she whispered, "Sayonara. Shinya Himura"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
OHH!! So Miho new about Shinya's real last name!! How come? Hehe, well you'll just have to die of curiosity cause I'm not going to tell you!!! Figure it out for yourselves - use your imagination!  
  
Hmm.. I could stop the story here, and I was planning to, really, (especially cause I was lazy) but since I am such a nice author I will continue!!! (And my laziness went away!) Be very glad for it!! I want lost of reviews!!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
As Shinya was making her way out of the forest, she began thinking where she would go now that she left.  
  
Kyoto was the nearest stop, seeing nothing wrong with that she journeyed to Kyoto, she wanted to find a job, a place where she could earn some money to get her to Edo.  
  
For she had later decided that Edo would be a better place to live in. But the thing is, she didn't need to get a job, but it would help her a lot, and she wasn't in any hurry to get to Edo, plus she heard rumours of some groups of swordsman who were causing trouble and she wanted to have a look, not necessarily to help.  
  
Arriving at Kyoto she went looking for an Inn to stay at, but on her way there she went pass a house, which was way too silent for her liking. Her instincts told her to go inside and see what was wrong, but she new it wasn't her business, so she continued making her way. The thing was that right then, about, five men came out of the house, with swords on their hands. It was clear that they had just killed the habitants of the house.  
  
Though Shinya had intended not to attract any attention and not to interfere she couldn't help it, for those man turned to her and started asking her questions, when she didn't answer they attacked her.  
  
Shinya waited until they were in her reaching range before retrieving her Hitami's from her waist and disappearing. The five men didn't know what to thing, until some marks on the ground caught their attention, but it was to late, for at the next second they were lying dead on the ground. And Shinya re-appeared again in front of them.  
  
That was the first time she had taken a life of a human. She looked at their bodies, and noticed that they had peaceful faces, no pain, no fright, nothing. Looking next to her she found a rose bush. She picked five red flowers and placed them over the bodies.  
  
"Chose a better destiny in your next life time. Everyone dies one day, your day came when you decided to attack an innocent looking women." With that said she continued her search for a place to stay at. Nothing changed in her attitude; she didn't feel anything at killing them. She didn't think they deserved to die at such a young age, but she didn't consider them innocents either.  
  
She found a hotel in the centre of the town; the owner was very kind to let her stay there, as she arrived in the middle of the night.  
  
Shinya asked how much she would need to pay for the room each day, the price wasn't very expensive and she decided to work on the hotel during the day to pay for it and save what remained of the money to go to Edo.  
  
She woke up early and set out to do her chores, which were, cooking, cleaning, and attending to some customers. She did that until late afternoon, for during the night she would go out one her own, against Madam Kazumi's advice. Madam Kazumi had warned her about the blood shed in Kyoto and how dangerous it was, but her information would only want to make Shinya go out more.  
  
She would get information every night about what was going on. Her final conclusion was that the Monarchists were fighting to bring and end to the era that they were in, while the others (Including the Shensigumi [AM: SP?]) were fighting to preserve it. Upon more detailed 'research' Shinya noticed that the Monarchists killed those who were corrupt and only interested in their own benefit. Much like the Shensigumi, only they killed innocents at a much higher rate than the Monarchists.  
  
Satisfied with the information she gathered after a month, Shinya decided to give the Monarchists a little help. She wasn't going to going them; her style was to independent and to powerful to be controlled by someone else. She would investigate those in power and those who she found to be corrupt and dishonest, she would dispose of them.  
  
Notice started to go around Kyoto about a new Hitokiri. They said the 'he' entered houses, killed who 'he' was after and left, without alerting the guards protecting that person, without leaving an trace or clue behind, only the dead persons body, nothing. As the months continued to pass by, the habitants of Kyoto had all heard about a shadow Hitokiri called Yamihana, as 'he' always left red roses on the body 'he' killed. People were more afraid of Hitokiri Yamihana then any other assassin.  
  
Meanwhile Shinya continued with her job on the Inn, no one suspecting her, as they all thought the assassin was a man, not a woman. But contrary to what the people said, Shinya chose her victims very carefully, she wouldn't just find any one who was corrupt. She would only 'have the best' you could say.  
  
She remained in Kyoto more than expected, by the time she decided to leave Shinya was already 18 years old. And during the one and a half years she spent in Kyoto she fought and killed many people, but it didn't affect her. Not because she was completely heartless, or because she had no consideration for human life, it was because she new than the people she chose to kill were ones that wouldn't bring any benefit, any progress to their country. Those people were destined to die the day they decided to become what they had become. If she killed other people than for those reasons it was because she attacked first. She didn't appreciate attacking first, unless she was in a battle or she was challenged.  
  
For example, when she fought Saito Hajime form the Shensigumi. She was coming out of a large mansion, having just killed its owner when she ran into Saito. It wasn't a straight out battle, it took him some time to realise that she was the one who had killed the man. He said that he couldn't let her live and attacked, which then turned into a battle. They were and even match, especially since Shinya wasn't using all her strength. She didn't know if she would be battling him again and she couldn't afford him to know all her moves and capacity. The battle would have lasted longer, but the other members of the Shensigumi calling Saito interrupted it. Shinya used this moment to disappear. She didn't feel like fighting any more. Besides Madam Kazumi would be worried about her and she wouldn't want that.  
  
She fought Saito another time, but this time he figured out that she was Hitokiri Yamihana, no need to say that he was very shocked with it, but also got over it quickly. A battle began. Saito wanted to finish the previous one that was interrupted and found a new interest by her being Yamihana.  
  
This battle Shinya had the upper hand; she was using more of her strength. She couldn't help but smirk at how surprised Saito seemed that she was stronger than him, though she doubt he would admit it. Another reason for Shinya to be fighting using more of her strength was that, now that Saito new who she was he could endanger her secret. She found it quite amusing that everyone thought she was a man. Not counting the fact that it also made sure she wasn't suspected. But it seemed fate didn't want their battle to finish, for the police appeared, and Shinya fled, along with Saito, though to different directions.  
  
She was worried that Saito would reveal her secret, but changed her mind when she came to the conclusion that Saito wouldn't want to admit to anyone that he nearly lost to a woman. It would benefit him more to keep it a secret.  
  
She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she recalled these events. But she stopped when she noticed fighting under her. The Shensigumi was there fighting with some Monarchists, was just about to continue when she felt someone staring at her. Turing beck she found Saito's eyes looking at her. She looked back, and as if promising silently, they agreed to finish their fight when she encountered each other again. Shinya then continued to move on towards Edo.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 8 pages!! I hope that is long enough to satisfy you!!  
  
No Cliffhanger this time. At least I hope so.  
  
What did you think of this chapter? Review and tell me!!  
  
Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon!! 


	4. The Oniwabanshuu

Hi! Back again with another chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I was just busy with schoolwork and all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own the plot and Shinya Matsubayashi.  
  
I would like to thank Lolinia84 for her reviews! Especially as she has been reviewing since the first chapter!! Thank you very much!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Four: The Oniwabanshuu  
  
She reached Edo in Seven days, rather a long time for her, but she was in no hurry, besides if she rushed to much people would become suspicious of a long woman travelling so fast - and she didn't want that.  
  
Once she got there she set out to find an Inn. Shinya wasn't surprised to find out that there was fighting here as well, but this time the Oniwabanshuu were involved. She assumed her role of Hitokiri Yamihana again, and it didn't take long for the inhabitants of Edo to notice that.  
  
But Shinya couldn't help her growing interest in these so-called Oniwabanshuu. She didn't know it they were corrupted or not. She did know, however, that they had the largest information net in the whole of Japan. These facts ended up making Shinya go to the Edo castle in order to 'talk' with their Okashira or leader.  
  
But she was not welcomed, at the gate a man with many scars appeared and asking what she wanted she answered:  
  
"I wish to speak with your Okashira"  
  
"What is your business with him?"  
  
"That is none of your concern"  
  
" Then I cannot let you enter"  
  
Shinya looked at him before saying, "Either you let me enter willingly or I will enter forcefully"  
  
"Well then you will have to go though me first," The man said.  
  
"Very well"  
  
Shinya began to walk forward, the man attacked. She took out on of her Hitami's and dodging his attack slashed him on his knees, making him fall to the ground. She then touched him on a point under him navel with paralysed his whole body before she turned to the giant door.  
  
Knowing it wouldn't open with her pushing it, she assumed an attacking position and slashed it, forming an 'X' on the door. Which fell to the ground in rubble.  
  
On the other side, many men were waiting for her with their weapons, but Shinya noticed that they were lower level fighters. She didn't even bother attacking them, using her God speed to get pass them, while they ended up attacking and harming each other.  
  
She met up with a tall, and extremely fat looking man. He said "You won't get past me. I am Hyottoko, the fire man", Hyottoko said, while looking down at her. Shinya looked at him and said, "I wish to speak with the Okashira."  
  
"You'll have to get past me first!"  
  
Shinya said nothing to that, but nodded in confirmation, she made as if to move to attack him but dodged once Hyottoko opened his mouth and fire came out.  
  
She disappeared and jumped over his head, ending right behind him. (Hikaze no Tenchi Ryuu -) After a few seconds the barrel that was strapped to his back exploded and it containment fell to the floor.  
  
"Grrr! Can't fight me so you targeted my barrel?" Hyottoko provoked.  
  
"Who said that I couldn't fight you?" Shinya said calmly.  
  
She charged at him, dodging his fire attack. She kept moving to the left, and the fire followed her, until they heard a shout of pain. Hyottoko smirked thinking that he hit her. Unfortunately for him, Shinya appeared hanging on a near by ceiling. She had stuck her Hitami on the concrete and avoided the fire. But someone wasn't as lucky. The fire stuck a small man, who was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Beshimi! Sorry!" Hyottoko said, once he recognised the burnt form. But he had no time to spare for his comrade, for Shinya disappeared again and attacked Hyottoko. He didn't even have the time to dodge for she closed her Hitami and hit it, very strongly I must say, against his forehead. Hyottoko swayed for a while, then regained his balance. He thought that everything was okay and was about to attack again when he suddenly fell to the ground on a dead faint.  
  
Shinya didn't even look at them as she made her way towards the castle door. But before she opened them, she sensed something coming her way. She, swiftly, moved backwards, narrowly avoiding a large metal ball hooked up to a chain.  
  
She looked up and saw a large man with many, and I mean many, scars! He smirked, "My name is Shikijou. I see you have past Hyottoko and Beshimi. Hmm. you must be strong for a woman . . . but not strong enough! Lets see if you can beat me!"  
  
Shinya signed, how many times would she have to fight before she reached this Okashira? She thought. The large metal ball soon attacked her. Patience growing short she just opened her Hitami and cut I loose from the chain holding and controlling it. Then se sliced it in half before it reached the ground.  
  
She turned to her attacker; she noticed his muscles, pointing to the fact that he probably fights with his fists as well. Something Shinya couldn't do. So she will have to a different strategy. The man began to attack, and she was only dodging. He laid a punch in her stomach, which made her stumble, and ach in pain.  
  
"Ha! You think you can fight well, but in the end you are only a woman, and can't fight!"  
  
Shinya's eye burned with anger, she absolutely despised when the opponent told her she was weak because she was a woman. She ran in his direction, and he thought she was going to charge at him, but she dodged him and used one of her Hitami's laces to wrap around the metal chain that held half of the metal ball. She winged it and aimed it in Shikijou's direction. He caught it, but was soon on the floor, unconscious, for Shinya used this distraction to trip him to the floor, that ball in his hand hit his head, knocking him unconscious. 'Serves you right for calling me weak!' She thought rather angry (especially for her) as she continued on her way.  
  
She opened the castle door and entered. She had to admit that is was beautiful inside, but she was more worried with an attack, as she quickly made her way upwards. She found herself in a dark corridor, and a man suddenly appeared in front of her. Well, he could be considered a man, for he wore a mask that covered his face, tattoos strips all over his arms, and a sinister voice. Not counting that smoke coming out of his neck.  
  
"If I am right, you must be the strongest fighter for the Okashira. Or under the his strongest fighter command, am I right?"  
  
"I am Hannya, guardian of Edo castle. Your last opponent, defeat me and you will be able to see the Okashira."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Hannya attacked, or more like, tried to punch Shinya, and what amazed her was that, if it weren't for her reflexes, he would have succeeded. The only think stopping him was her Hitami, situated in front of her face.  
  
Another thing that surprised her was the metal sound that came from his hand when it made contact with her Hitami. She was surprised when his other hand made contact with her right cheek. She was sure it wouldn't touch her. . . she took this time to analyse him again; 'something must be disrupting the measurements she made of his attack, but what?'  
  
She attacked him, and was again surprised when her calculations were wrong; the only thing she saw was the black and red striped on his arms. . . It was then that she realised that those striped were not there only to decorate; they were there to confuse her. When she mentioned this to him, he congratulated her but added the fact that it wouldn't be enough to defeat him.  
  
She again analysed her surroundings, committing them to her short-term memory, then she closed her eye, and attacked. 'At least those annoying training sessions sensei Miho made me do are going to be useful now. But I'd kill myself before I admit that out loud!'  
  
This time she was able to dodge Hannya's attack and attack him. She somersaulted back to her defence position some distance from him and opened her eyes. Hannya's mask had fallen, and he had some cuts here and there by her ribbons. But that went unnoticed, for her attention was on his deformed face, why would anyone do such a thing to himself?  
  
Hannya then went to explain why he did that to his face, when he was done, four metal claws sprang out of his hands, which Shinya deduced came from his metal gloves. He attacked, she dodged his claws, focussing only at his hands not his arm, she used her Hitami's ribbons to wrap themselves around the claws on each glove, the pulled it, his gloves came off and throwing in the air she cut it into pieces. She then proceeded to attack Hannya again, this time leaving him on the floor with some larger cuts and bruises. Hannya stands up and says, "You have defeated me in a fair fight, you need not to fear me for I shall now take you to the Okashira."  
  
Shinya only moved when he was in front of her, she never trusted anyone, well not easily, and in this case, with the enemy, never. When she noticed she was in front of two large doors, Hannya had disappeared. She was finally going to meet this so called 'Okashira'.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I know this is rather short compared to my other ones, but I couldn't help but stop there! What do you think will happen when she finally meets the Okashira?  
  
More fights or not?  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon! 


	5. The First Sign

Hell's Angel Presenting Chapter Five!!!  
  
Let's see how well Shinya does against the Okashira!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!!! But the Plot, Miho Nekoi, and Shinya Matsubayashi are!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Five: Enter Misao Makimachi  
  
She opened the doors and came to a very large and empty room, which she guessed must have been used for training in that past. There in front of her, looking out the window was a somewhat old man.  
  
"So you made it this far. congratulations." The old man said, "But why risk your life trying to get to me?"  
  
"I wanted to see if I could use your information net." Shinya said coolly  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Private reasons"  
  
There was a silence between them, as the old man turned and looked her in the eyes, "You need to be an Oniwabanshuu to use that net," The old man stated  
  
Shinya nodded, but didn't move.  
  
"Are you going to stay here? Do you wish to become an Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"If that's what it takes to use the information net, so be it." Shinya said  
  
"Very well. But don't it to be easy to become an Oni. You will have to pass some tests first - are you still up to it?"  
  
"I have come this far. I suppose some trials is a small price to pay to be able to use the information net." Shinya said evenly.  
  
"Fair enough - Aoshi."  
  
Shinya then noticed at tall man appear in one of the corners, "Yes, Okina?"  
  
"See to it that this young girl gets the initiation test."  
  
Aoshi nodded and made his way in front of Shinya, who was analysing him carefully. She new he was holding a sword, but it looked to short to be an offensive one, meaning it a defensive one, but then how was he attacking?  
  
She didn't have time for that though, for Aoshi attacked her. She jumped out of the way and narrowed her eyes. If she had to beat another member to use the information net, that's fine with her.  
  
She took out one of her Hitami's and attacked. Aoshi blocked her attack with his sword and kicked her, sending her back.  
  
"Nice move" Shinya commented, getting back in position, she attacked again, but this time watched out for his martial arts and didn't get hit, though she didn't hit him either.  
  
"Your style is very similar to that other man's - Hannya," She pointed out as she dodged his kick.  
  
"Well observed. But you mistake one thing; I taught Hannya everything he knows, thus my attacks have more effect."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Shinya said sarcastically but she had to admit it was true, for that kick he hit her with was bleeding and hurting like hell - but her dark cloths covered it well.  
  
They continued for some amount of time, she would hit him sometimes and so would he, until he kicked her strongly at her side. Shinya back flipped and landed on her feet.  
  
"Enough games." Aoshi said in a monotone  
  
"Certainly, I'm tired of this warm up." And Shinya disappeared, Aoshi had a surprised look when she re-appeared at his side but he still blocked her. And she back flipped away from him, before he attacked her, landing right behind him and slashing at his back.  
  
Aoshi turned around and faked at high kick, knocking her off her feet. Shinya rolled away before he could strike at her. She noticed that Aoshi had started to use the Kaiten Kenbu (water technique) and she stood still.  
  
She waited for him to move. . . there!  
  
There was a clash of swords and Okina's eyes widened when he saw another of those fan weapons. They were crossed holding Aoshi's blade and before he could attack with his martial arts Shinya flipped her Hitami's knocking the sword out of Aoshi's hand and attacked him, using many quick blows to the body.  
  
She finished and Aoshi fell to the floor, very wounded but not dead. She closed her Hitami's and put them away, as she turned to a shocked Okina.  
  
"You. I thought. impossible." Okina said  
  
"Is there something else that I need to do before I can have access to the information net?"  
  
"No. you have proven yourself worthy to be an Oni. by beating Aoshi." Okina still couldn't believe it.  
  
Aoshi was standing up slowly, his breath uneven, "I'll take her to get her outfit, tell her the rules and the rest Okina." He said once her got his breath back  
  
"Aoshi, you have to get patched up first."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You know you don't need to pretend to be fine just because I'm here. You are going to get those wound treated before you show me anything" Shinya ordered a shocked Aoshi. Okina smiled at her, "Where do I take him?"  
  
"He knows the way, just make sure he gets there"  
  
Shinya nodded and proceeded to drag Aoshi to the 'infirmary', "You know, even the best fighter needs medical treatment. Besides how can you expect to beat me next time if you don't take care of you wounds now? They will only be a burden next time you fight." Shinya said, when Aoshi had refused to move.  
  
Aoshi looked at her, nodded as started walking out of the room, Shinya following him.  
  
As soon as the door closed Hannya appeared, already patched up from the fight with her. "Does she know she just fought with the Okashira?"  
  
"No, it will be very interesting when she finds out."  
  
"Are you going to let her join in?"  
  
"That is up to Aoshi, after all he it the Okashira now, not me. But that girl has a great strength and spirit, that I am sure of."  
  
"I'll start getting all the spies ready then for her to use the net." Hannya said as he disappeared again.  
  
All the other Oniwabanshuu members were notified that a new member had joined them, and there were rumours that the new member had defeated the Okashira himself, and too top it all was a girl!  
  
After Shinya had taken Aoshi to get his wounds treated, he began to explain all the procedures of being an Oni, the rules and that she would be receiving some training from him.  
  
"What! Why do I need to have extra training?"  
  
"Your technique is very well mastered, but the art of being a spy is not, therefore I will teach you how to become one. Once it's done, it will add benefits to your style." Was that answer she got. Naturally Aoshi spoke in a monotone.  
  
Shinya glared at him, but said nothing. This training couldn't be as difficult and demanding as Miho's training, could it?  
  
"What does the training consist of?"  
  
"Since I have already accessed you capabilities, I will start by teaching you a faster way to move around. You seem to already know of the God speed, do you know of the Shukuchu?"  
  
Shinya didn't know if she should answer his questions, for he too was an opponent, even if he was an important member of the Oniwabanshuu and her future teacher.  
  
Considering all those facts she decided to co-operate with him, "Yes, in know of it, and I had already mastered it as well."  
  
Aoshi simply nodded, "You will be learning a faster technique than the Shukuchu. As well as martial arts and the usage of other weapons, such as swords as knifes."  
  
Shinya nodded as Aoshi continued to explain her training, after that he began to tell her of the formalities involved in treating each different rank of Oniwabanshuu.  
  
"So I have to refer to the leader as Okashira?"  
  
"Yes, unless-" Aoshi began to say but was interrupted by a man running towards him shouting, "Okashira! Okashira! An urgent messaged has been sent from Kyoto! It appears that the Monarchists have a new Hitokiri has been added to their front line."  
  
The man came to a stop in front of Aoshi and bowed, before saying, "Please follow me, I'll take you to our spy, Okashira."  
  
Aoshi nodded and began to follow the man, Shinya stood there, in shock. 'HE was the Okashira! I don't believe it! Urg!!!' She thought as her eyes narrowed, and she too began to follow them, though for a different reason.  
  
"You made an idiot of me!" Shinya hissed to Aoshi, who just gave her a somewhat amused look. "You never told me you were to Okashira!" She continued on a deadly voice.  
  
"You never asked." Aoshi stated, in an amused voice, making her even angrier. She wished she could cut him in pieces but decided otherwise. It would do no good to kill the Okashira when she just became a member.  
  
They entered a room, where she found Hannya, and a beaten man, who began to tell them that new Hitokiri was a demon, since couldn't it was impossible to have such a strength.  
  
"What do they call him?" Aoshi asked  
  
"Battousai, Hitokiri Battousai." The man answered weakly.  
  
"How does he look like?" Shinya asked, surprising the man, who hadn't taken notice of her. Once he looked her over, a panicked expression appeared on his face and he scrupled away from her.  
  
"YOU! He - you -" The man shouted, stumbling over his words. Shinya glared at the man, who was now near a nervous break down.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Mitsuki?" Hannya asked  
  
"S-she.. H-he. B-B-Battousai!" Mitsuki shrieked pointing towards Shinya.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Still rather short, but I really don't know what to do next - I have many ideas on the way the story could develop and I just don't know what to do!!!!  
  
So if the chapters are rather short - please forgive me!!! Wait until I decide how it will progress!!  
  
Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon 


	6. Enter Misao Makimachi

Sorry for not updating yesterday! But I had too much work to do and didn't have enough time!! Gome ne!! I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!!! But the Plot, Miho Nekoi, and Shinya Matsubayashi are!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Six: Enter Misao Makimachi  
  
"No, Mitsuki, she's not Battousai." Aoshi said, though he glanced at Shinya.  
  
"Yes! Flaming r-red h-hair! D-d-demons golden eyes!" The man shouted, still pointing at her.  
  
'Yeah I am Battousai' She thought sarcastically, 'I already have an alter ego to take care of to create another you idiot!' Shinya thought as she glared at the man again, he would not stop saying that for the next fifteen minutes they tried to get anything else from him.  
  
Once they left he room Aoshi turned to her, "What do you have to say about that?" he asked in a serious voice.  
  
Shinya glared at him, "Look, 'Okashira'" she said somewhat sarcastically, "I know I have only been here for three days [AN: Didn't look like it, but yes three days. Aoshi had to heal and then explain everything, which is quite a lot, after all they are the Oniwabanshuu], and haven't your trust or anything of the sort. But don't start questioning me about Battousai, for I can assure you I am not him." She said seriously.  
  
"I have my own Hitokiri to worry about to start a new one." She muttered under her breath, but Aoshi heard her anyway, though he said a different thing, "Red hair and golden eyes are very rare here in Japan, especially together. But I will take you word for it. Do you have any relatives?" Aoshi added before Shinya decided to take her Hitami's out and attack him. She looked pretty shocked.  
  
"I don't know anymore. . . " She finally said, and then she looked up at him, angry again, "If you new it isn't me why did you ask those questions?"  
  
"I needed to confirm my thoughts." Aoshi stated indifferently.  
  
The next day Aoshi started teaching Shinya how to become a top Oniwabanshuu. He wasn't an easy teacher, but no one could be as hard as Miho had been on her.  
  
She trained for half a year with Aoshi, and she had to admit that she was growing some respect for him. Though she still considered him an opponent, he wasn't an enemy anymore.  
  
She had asked Hannya to search for her family, but since she didn't remember her original surname it was harder for them to find them. In the end Hannya discovered that there were two families with the appearance the same as her and both had died, one from an attack the other from Cholera. The latter had a son who was sold to slavery and later killed in an attack.  
  
Shinya nodded at this, and even though she was disappointed at least now she new the truth, and began to focus more on her training. It was six months after she joined that they received more new from Kyoto. . .  
  
"It appears that the Makimachi are dead, but their daughter is still alive." Hannya told Aoshi and Shinya as they entered the room.  
  
"Were is she now?" Shinya asked  
  
"She is staying with one of our other members house for now." Hannya answered  
  
". . . They were a loyal family, the least we can do is make sure their daughter lives. Bring her here." Aoshi ordered.  
  
Hannya nodded but before he left Shinya said, "Let me go. It will be less frightening if I went than if Hannya did."  
  
Aoshi looked at her, before nodding.  
  
"Thank you, Aoshi." Shinya said as she left the room.  
  
"Why did you let her go?" Hannya said  
  
"Did you want to job so much?" Aoshi said instead  
  
"No, but she still didn't finish her training and we don't know if she is trust worthy."  
  
"Don't worry Hannya. I know what I am doing."  
  
********************  
  
Shinya packed a light pouch with some money and a blanket, and changed from her Oniwabanshuu robes to her original ones. She wouldn't take long to arrive in Kyoto, especially since she nearly mastered that new technique which allowed her to move faster.  
  
As predicted, Shinya arrived in Kyoto two days later, and she headed for that same Inn she stayed the first time she came to Kyoto, Madam Kazumi was still in charge, and happy to see her.  
  
"How long will you be staying, Miss Matsubayashi?"  
  
"Only two days, I just came to visit a friend of mine."  
  
"That's a pity." Madam Kazumi said as she went to prepare Shinya's room. As soon as Shinya was settled she left the Inn to the Kuroi house, where Misao Makimachi was staying.  
  
She noticed that Kyoto had gotten better since she left; perhaps the war would be ending soon? But she new that during the nights there was still a lot of bloodshed. During her stay in Edo castle she had kept her ears open to see what the people would say about Hitokiri Yamihana, for she had stopped her attacks, and the people said she had left Edo, thankfully.  
  
She came to a stop in front of a small house, and knocked. No one answered for some minutes until she heard footsteps and a woman answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" The lady asked  
  
"Yes, is Kuroi-san at home?"  
  
"What matters do you have with my husband?" The lady inquired  
  
"I came from Edo to finalise some business with Kuroi-san." Shinya said seriously, and that lady nodded, letting her in. She led her to a small room, where she left Shinya and went to get her husband.  
  
"So you are the one the Okashira sent to get Misao." A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't he send Hannya or another of those close to him?" The man questioned  
  
"I though it better to come instead." Shinya answered coolly. The man walked to stand in front of her and looked at her carefully.  
  
"You suspect me." Shinya stated.  
  
"I have never seen you at any of the gatherings" Kuroi stated seriously.  
  
"I have joined recently, and have not yet been properly introduced. Now stop asking questions and bring Misao. I am already late as it is."  
  
Kuroi didn't make any move.  
  
"Look here, Kuroi-san, for what reasons would I want that child if I had not been sent by Ao- by the Okashira?" Shinya said a bit angrily, but Kuroi still didn't move, and Shinya was beginning to lose her patience.  
  
"I have been given orders to remove any and all obstacles in my way to pick the child up. In this case you are in my way, and I won't hesitate to remove you from my path of you do not bring me that child!" Shinya said in a lethal voice, and her eyes flashed violet.  
  
Kuroi looked at her again before he turned around and entered the house, Shinya could have sworn a small smirk was on his face.  
  
Moments later he came back with a small 5 year old, who was hiding behind him. She peeked from behind him and saw Shinya, and then she hid again.  
  
Shinya signed, 'she new that to gain the child's trust she would have to be nice. . . AND friendly . . .AND warm! Why did she volunteer for this in the first place?' Shinya thought, a bit angrily.  
  
Deciding that she had to get this mission over with, she put her warrior self-away and brought out the nice, friendly her she hasn't used since she was two. Shinya smiled brightly.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, Misao." Shinya said nicely, "Would you like to go get some sweets with me?"  
  
At the mention of sweet Misao left Kuroi-san and ran to her saying, "Really?" Shinya nodded, still smiling.  
  
"Sugoi! Let's go!" Misao then got Shinya's hand and began to drag her away, making Shinya laugh full heartedly.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Shinya Matsubayashi."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I was a friend of your parents"  
  
"Can we be friends?"  
  
"Of course!" Shinya said smiling, Misao hasn't ceased to ask questions all afternoon.  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" Misao asked after some minutes.  
  
Shinya paused for a second, "Well, Misao, you see. I came here to take you back with me - don't look like that - I won't force you to come until you feel you can trust me. But my aim is to be able to take you back with me to Edo."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, since your parents died, I'll be taking care of you from now on. But my house is in Edo, you see?" Shinya said, deciding it better no to mention Aoshi, and Hannya for now.  
  
Misao became unusually quiet for some time after that discussion. And Shinya didn't like it one bit, so she took her to a small shop, which succeeded in cheering Misao up.  
  
For the next three days Shinya went to Kuroi-san house everyday go pick Misao up and take her out to spend the day with her.  
  
Shinya hadn't planned in staying for more than two days (it was already the fourth) but she realised that she couldn't force Misao to come with her in such a short time. Misao was getting used to Shinya's presence around her, and started liking the idea of going with her to Edo, only she was still afraid. But on the fifth day, when Shinya was taking Misao back to Kuroi- san house, Misao said:  
  
"Shinya-san?"  
  
"Yes, Misao?"  
  
"I - hmmm - I thought, and I think that - I would like to go with you to Edo" Misao said a bit flustered and looking at the floor.  
  
Shinya smiled at her, "Are you sure? If you want I can stay some more. . . "  
  
"Iie! I like you a lot, you are very nice, and I would love to go live with you." Misao said smiling brightly.  
  
Shinya nodded, "Will you tell Kuroi-san then? I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Misao said enthusiastically  
  
Shinya woke up early the next morning and went down to talk to Madam Kazumi, since she would be leaving.  
  
"Why! So soon dear?"  
  
"Madam Kazumi, I have stayed three days more than I expected! I can't delay my return anymore." Shinya said with a small smile. (A drop on the side of her head)  
  
"Yes. . . you are right." Madam Kazumi signed, "Fine, but be sure to visit me more often. You are a great help in the Inn and you attract customers! Bless that beauty and charm of yours!" Madam Kazumi said making Shinya blush slightly.  
  
"I'll be visiting more often then, if I can convince my - um - 'superior'." Shinya said as she turned to leave and pick Misao up before she left for Edo.  
  
"Sayonara, Kazumi-san!" Shinya called as she closed the door.  
  
"Sayonara, Shinya-san"  
  
Shinya arrived at the Kuroi house some fifteen minutes later. She knocked and Kuroi-san answered the door.  
  
"Ohayo! Shinya-san. Come in, my wife is just getting Misao ready. I'll sure miss her around."  
  
Shinya smiled, "Arigato, Kuroi-san." as she entered the house, and sat down in the couch waiting for Misao to come.  
  
About five minutes later Misao cam in, smiling happily and shouted, "Okaa- san! Let's go!"  
  
Shinya nearly had an attack! Okaa-san? What the hell is she thinking! No better, what will Aoshi and Hannya say when I get back! Shinya thought desperately, and turned to look Narumi, who had a knowing smirk.  
  
"Hey there, Misao. If you just wait a second, I have to talk with Narumi- san before we leave."  
  
"Would you care to explain why, is she calling me that?" Shinya said, masking her annoyance.  
  
"Well, last night, Misao was asking us what would happen when you arrived at Edo, and I appeared as if she was beginning to doubt her decision, with all the questions she was asking. So I told her not to worry and that you would take good care of her - like a mother."  
  
Shinya just looked at her, waiting for more.  
  
"Apparently she decided that you would be her new mother, and I didn't have to heart to tell her otherwise so I told her that yes, you would be her new mother, and take care of her."  
  
Shinya had to admit, that if she were in Narumi's situation she would have done the same thing, for even she wouldn't have the heart to take her happiness and ideals away from Misao.  
  
"If that's it, then I guess I'll just have to get used to it." Narumi smiled as they went back to the living room, where Kuroi was playing with Misao.  
  
"Sayonara!" They said as they left the house.  
  
Misao was excited at the thought of travelling with her new 'okaa-san', and Shinya was pleased to be going home. Especially since the war wasn't over. While she was in Kyoto she decided to bring 'Yamihana' back to the people of Kyoto's fear. She wasn't seen by anyone, how could they see her now anyway? During the days Shinya would see Misao and during the nights she would kill those corrupt leaders. Nothing new.  
  
But Shinya was beginning to worry when nightfall began to catch on to them, and they still hadn't left Kyoto completely.  
  
"Okaa-san I'm scared" Misao said once nightfall had completely fallen over them.  
  
"Don't be Misao, remember that I'll never let anyone harm you okay, you will have to trust me." Shinya said as she pulled Misao closer to her.  
  
Some time passed, and Shinya was aware of every moving thing, every shadow, every noise and every dangerous location.  
  
They had been walking for sometime time, and Misao was calming down, when Shinya heard swords clash. She froze and Misao felt her tense up. "Okaa-san? What wrong?"  
  
Shinya did not answer; she was listening to the sound and figuring where it came from. [OHHHH, who might it be? - Heaven's Demon]  
  
"Okaa-san?" Misao asked again, unsure.  
  
'They are coming this way!' Shinya thought, it was then that she felt Misao's fright beside her.  
  
Shinya kneeled down and looked into Misao's eyes, "Misao, listen to me closely. There are some. . . bad. . . people coming our way, so I am going to have to take another way to leave Kyoto. But to take that way, you will have to trust me."  
  
"W-What do I h-have to do, Okaa-san?" Misao asked, stuttering a bit  
  
Shinya smiled, "You only have to close your eyes and be very quiet, I'll do the rest."  
  
Shinya waited until Misao had closed her eyes and picked her up. Once she was secure in her arms, Shinya leaped to the nearest rooftop, and proceeded to leap from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
As she neared the spot where the fight was being held she could identify those who were fighting. [Who might it be. . .wait I'm thinking. . . Hey! Why do you put everything I say in here!!! - Heaven's Demon ( - Hell's Angel]  
  
She saw the Senshingumi who was fighting one person; well the leader of that division was fighting what appeared to be a red haired man. Shinya jumped to a rooftop closer to the fight to have a better view of that man. She was right about the red hair, it was tied up in a high ponytail, much like her own, and he appeared to have some sort of mark on his left cheek. . .  
  
She had to dodge behind a nearby rooftop when both fighters looked her way, she recognised them immediately, one was her archenemy Saito Hajime and the other was none other than Battousai, she was sure. No one else had amber coloured eyes except herself, that is.  
  
'I'll have to remember to mention that to Aoshi, if I arrive back in Kyoto this year, I cannot travel as quickly with Misao with me' Shinya thought as she continued hopping from roof to roof.  
  
Five days had passed since then, and Shinya was still not in Kyoto. Travelling with Misao disabled her to do so, for she had to stop every night to let the child sleep, stop at regular intervals to eat, and walk slowly.  
  
Misao had never left Kyoto thus she was interested in everything she saw on the way there, and usually wanted to stop to take a better look. Shinya would let her, sometimes, but others she wouldn't, either because that area was dangerous or because she couldn't afford to take longer than she already was.  
  
The good thing was that Misao understood her so she didn't have to handle any hysterical attacks from the five year old.  
  
They had been travelling for a week now, and it was starting to get dark, which made Misao afraid.  
  
"Oka-san, can't we stop? I'm scared." Misao said, grabbing her clothes in fright. "We will, let me just find a good tree for us to sleep under, ok?" Shinya asked smiling down at the child.  
  
"Hai!" Misao said more at ease. But she shouldn't have been.  
  
Shinya suddenly picked her up and jumped three feet away from their previous place. Misao looked and saw a knife where they had been.  
  
"So the woman can avoid knifes can she?" Shinya couldn't exactly pinpoint the location the voice came from due to the open space she was in - but she new if came from the nearby bushes. . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Woa! This is the longest chapter yet! 9 pages, I never expected it to be that long!! I hope it compensated for the short on I posted last week.  
  
So what do you think? I had to bring Misao in the story - Heaven's Demon absolutely loves her, and she is part of the Oniwabanshuu background.  
  
Still thinking on what to do with this story - I hope it isn't becoming too boring, and if it is please tell me so that I can change it for next week!!!  
  
Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon. 


	7. To Kyoto and Back Again

What has it been? 3 weeks? Sorry!! But I have been extremely busy!! Exams, works and of course TRIPS!!! (Not to mention that fact that I still had to think over what to write in this chapter. . . )  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!!! But the Plot, Miho Nekoi, and Shinya Matsubayashi are!  
  
Hope you Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Seven: To Kyoto and Back Again  
  
Misao looked around, but she couldn't see anyone, so where was that voice coming from?  
  
Shinya moved to another spot, as the one they previously were was no occupied with more knifes. She glared at the bush in front of them.  
  
"Why don't you come out? I know your location already," Shinya said to the voice and suddenly about ten men came from around them  
  
"Hmmm.you're a feisty one aren't you? No problem as long as you hand over the money and food you've got" A tall man said as they surrounded them  
  
"The money and food I have are to feed the child, I will not be giving them to greedy men like yourselves." Shinya said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Well, you'll have to find another way to provide her with food, now hand over the money!" Another man shouted as he moved to grab her.  
  
Misao screamed and the next second the men was on the floor his air knocked out of him.  
  
"Why you! We tried the easy way, if that won't work we'll take it forcefully! Get her," The leader shouted.  
  
Shinya dodged some more knifes and jumped up on a tall tree, "Stay here Misao and be very quiet" Shinya said as she place Misao, their food and money on a tall branch.  
  
"Oka-san?" Misao whispered as Shinya jumped back down.  
  
"Are you going to fight us, lady?"  
  
"We'll have to hurt you if you do"  
  
Shinya's eyes flashed as they continued to taunt her, "Shut up you bunch of idiots"  
  
The men looked at her and lunged; not bothering with any more warnings, and this was exactly what Shinya wanted.  
  
Their leader watched in fear as he saw the woman, who seemed defenceless moments before, disappear and his men start falling one by one, dead on the ground. Minutes later the woman appeared again, a small sword on her hand dripping with blood.  
  
"Idiots, you shouldn't have attacked me" Was the only thing she said before she turned to the leader.  
  
"You may have beaten them, but lets see how you deal with me!" The leader shouted as he took out a long sword.  
  
Shinya didn't even bother with him and put her small sword away, I just don't like to use swords, they just don't feel right Shinya thought as she took out her Hitami.  
  
The leader charged at her, much better than his men, telling Shinya that he, at least, new some Kenjutsu. Shinya dodges three of his following attacks and kicked him in the stomach, the men tried yet again to hit her but she jumped, and using the impulse she got attacked the man from above.  
  
Two seconds later blood spilled everywhere and Shinya stood facing ten dead bodies as she put her Hitami away.  
  
'I won't have enough flowers for all of them' She thought as she went to get Misao who was still on the tree.  
  
She realised how much she had scared Misao when she noticed how the young girl shifted away from her as she made to get her. The girl looked at her and Shinya instantly recognised fear in her eyes, she had seen it many times on her victims before they died.  
  
"Misao." Shinya said but the young girl only shifted further away. Shinya signed, frankly, irritated.  
  
She grabbed Misao in a quick movement making the girl start struggling and screaming.  
  
"Misao, stop acting like I am about to kill you too. I only did that because they attacked me first, and they were going to robs us and later kills us too." Shinya explained as she made her way to a nearby bush and plucked some flowers.  
  
Misao didn't seem to hear her though, but she noticed that she began to pick flowers and asked, "Why.why are you doing that?"  
  
"I need flowers to put on their dead bodies.for respect to their souls." Shinya explained as she picked the last one in the bush, counting them she noticed that she really wouldn't have enough flowers and frowned.  
  
To Misao it seemed as if that simple explanation chased away any and every thought she might have had about Shinya being a bad person.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That was about nine years ago . . .  
  
Had it been that long since she became and Oni? For it certainly didn't seem so. But here she was - most of the Oniwabanshuu dismantled due to the New Meiji era, and now Misao was going to leave as well. . .  
  
She didn't want to admit how much she had gotten used to the little girl - after all, she had been like a mother to her. She didn't really want to leave Misao there with Okina, but deep down she new it was the right thing to do. It would be much safer here with them, than with us, with most of the officials looking for them and all.  
  
"Oka-san! Good-night!" Shinya turned just in time to catch a bouncing Misao in her arms, and for the first time in her life, Shinya felt a strange tightness in her throat and a sudden wetness in her eyes.  
  
No! She wouldn't cry, Misao would worry, and an Oni can't demonstrate that many emotions. . .she wouldn't cry. . .she never cried. . . but even trough her persistent thinking, that night, a few stray tears leapt from Shinya's eyes - for it would be some many years until they would eventually meet again.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sorry it is somewhat short, but I will make is longer for next time!!  
  
Haha!! I finally chose a path!! No one can stop me now!!  
  
Only that I might not update weekly due to works, and some trips that I am planning, but I'll try my best!!!  
  
Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon. 


	8. 10 years later

Hiya!! Let's hope this chapter is enough for you until the next update!! I have tried to make it longer, but that would mean more time in between updates. But if you prefer longer chapters, just let me know!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!!! But the Plot, Miho Nekoi, and Shinya Matsubayashi are!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Eight: 10 Years later. . .  
  
She still couldn't believe it!! No matter how long, no matter what happened since then - it was simply impossible!!  
  
How could Aoshi go so low as to do this!! The word obsession couldn't even begin to describe what made him do such a thing! Urg! Employ the Oniwabanshuu under Kanryuu Takeda!!  
  
I swear that if he wasn't so important to the other remaining members I would have killed him the instant he told me the 'news'! For I am sure he knows what type of man Kanryuu is! But I suppose his growing obsession to bring us glory (ever since the Meiji era started) ultra passed that slight detail when making such and agreement! IDIOT!!  
  
And to top it all the Kanryuu thinks he can order me around like he owned me! Ha! Think again! The only person that I would even consider receiving orders from is Aoshi (which a barely obey) and even HE knows not to abuse that power!!  
  
Besides, we didn't do a single thing since we moved here! That money- obsessed man only got Beshimi a broken nose because that Lady ran away. Well, good for here, at least she doesn't have to put up with Kanryuu's aggravating and false smile all day long! (Had it been in another occasion I would have helped her escape myself!)  
  
And talking (or thinking) about Beshimi. . . where the hell is he? If that idiot took another direct order from Kanryuu, he will be suffering from much more than a broken nose!!  
  
Shinya was, at the moment, storming through the large mansion looking for Aoshi, or better yet, anyone on whom she could take out her anger. This had been going on for months, and she was reaching her peak of patience (or tolerance, which would be a better word).  
  
"Shinya-san, the Okashira wishes to see you." A voice from the nearby shadows said to her.  
  
"As if I was going to obey that request! Especially as it probably has something to do with that money maniac. Both you and him know perfectly well what I think about being here!"  
  
"I would not consider that wise, Shinya-san."  
  
Shinya turned around, exasperated, "Do you not feel any remorse or anger that we, the Oniwabanshuu, have been reduced to this! Mere bodyguards to a drug Traficant? Not to mention the fact that your great 'Okashira' is taking orders from the likes of Kanryuu Takeda? Well, if he wants to be Kanryuu's lapdog fine! But don't expect the same from me!" She hissed out in an angry, but still low, voice.  
  
The person to whom she was talking to appeared in front of her. Shinya focused her angry amber eyes on Hannya, one of the few persons she has learned to trust and respect.  
  
"I will not deny your points of view, for I believe that you have many reasons to be angry. But you also know that I will follow the Okashira wherever and whatever his decision be: good or bad. It is the least I can do for him after all he did for us."  
  
Shinya signed and her once angry expression left her face, "Yes, I know, and that is what makes you a loyal and trustworthy Oni."  
  
"Will you be going?"  
  
Shinya didn't answer, but a frown matched her face.  
  
"It will give you the perfect opportunity to, shall we say, give the Okashira a piece of your mind?" Hannya suggested slyly but Shinya also hear him mutter under his breath "That way it will save us the time of having to hear your outburst, for a change."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. No one, not even Aoshi, new that Hannya had a sarcastic and some what humorous side, which probably had something to do with spending too much time around her, in training and missions.  
  
"I would probably have done that any way. Save you guys the pain of hearing me" Shinya smiled as she sensed Hannya's surprise (he obviously thought she hadn't heard him). "Let's go then"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you sure about her? She might turn on you at any given moment"  
  
Shinya heard through the door of the office, the unmistakable, irritating voice of Kanryuu Takeda.  
  
"If such an occurrence should happen, that will indicate Shinya's departure from the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
"Are you sure? She could still rebel and decide to stay"  
  
"If she does, and I sure that there will be a good reason behind such a decision."  
  
"Hmm. . . But have you thought of the damage such a decision would make to us? Personally, I prefer to get ride of the problem before it affect me."  
  
Outside the door, Shinya was restraining herself in order not to barge in the room and show that idiot just how dangerous she was!!  
  
"Such matters shouldn't concern you, Kanryuu. I handle the Oniwabanshuu the way I best see fit."  
  
At that moment Shinya decided to interfere with the conversation. Save Aoshi some more pointless talk and a possible explosion from Kanryuu for having talked in such a way with him.  
  
But she wasn't going to enter through the door, there was a much more interesting method. . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Kanryuu was looking at Aoshi strangely, obviously not used to being talked back to, much less in a rude way. As he was about to comment on that, he heard a voice right behind him. Actually the voice of the same person they were talking about.  
  
"You called me Aoshi?"  
  
Shinya couldn't help but smirk at the fairly frightened expression on his face as he jumped around to see he face to face. She made sure to put some extra effort in her expression to look absolutely murderous.  
  
The effect could clearly be seen in Kanryuu as he shuddered away from her as fast as possible when wanting to maintain his authority.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to talk with you about some arrangements" Aoshi started  
  
Shinya nodded, even though her glare was still directed at Kanryuu. But noticing that Aoshi was waiting for her undivided attention she shifted her gaze to meet his.  
  
"You shall have to take up Hannya's responsibilities for some time as he will be devoting all his attention to tracking the man that broke Beshimi's nose."  
  
Shinya nodded, this was the usual procedure. Had this been another story, it would probably have been the other way round, but she was 'second in command', shall we say. And thus took over when others had missions to complete. "Have you any information on him as of now?" Shinya asked  
  
"Some but that still needs to be confirmed - Hannya is in charge of that, if it interests you so you may ask him."  
  
Shinya nodded - she would. Not many swordsmen still existed, and those around were not strong enough to defeat Beshimi, of course she was interested!  
  
"And also, I will be needing for you to guard Kanryuu for the next few days as I will be busy - "  
  
Whatever chance Aoshi had of this being a normal conversation ended with those words - poor him.  
  
Shinya's expression changed so fast that is was frightening. It went from a serious, business like one to one of pure hatred and anger. But what was different from all the other times was that her anger was so great that her eyes turned violet.  
  
Normally the opponent would think she was less angry, but Aoshi, who trained her for years now, new better. Her eyes only changed colour when she was really livid.  
  
"If you think that I will be wasting my time guarding that money obsessed freak you are completely wrong!! I will do no such thing! You know fairly well what I think of working under him, but since it was you decision fine, that I can't change. But I make sure not to be near him ever - and if you insist I will end up killing him!" At that moment Shinya turned her glare onto Kanryuu who started shaking slightly.  
  
Aoshi looked at her for some time before nodding and turning towards Kanryuu.  
  
"You shall be accompanying us tomorrow then."  
  
Shinya didn't even wait to see is Aoshi had anything else to say to her a she left the room. She didn't care. As much as she would have liked to stay there and beat both Aoshi and Kanryuu she new better than to do that.  
  
But she new that Kanryuu would get what was coming for him - either it be by her hands or someone else's. . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Not much happed here. Just a sort of introduction into the Meiji era. Next chapter there will be some fights and conflicts  
  
From now on I will be following the manga plot line, but with a few changes here and there. And I won't make it as long as I have my own characters to introduce!!  
  
Hell's Angel and Heaven's Demon. 


	9. Fighting the Oniwabanshuu Part One

SORRY!! SORRY!  
  
I know that I haven't update in ages!! (Frankly, if it were me who was reading this story on FF.Net I would have killed the author already) There really is not explanation other than I have been lazy.and in lack of inspiration - and for that I apologise! I hope this is enough for you guys not to kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I've developed an aversion to disclaimer. They are stupid really - of course the Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, Caramba!! Who ever thinks they are - I am sorry - but you need, seriously, to go to a doctor!!  
  
MERRY CHIRTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL READING THIS!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Chapter Nine: Fighting the Oniwabanshuu (Part one)  
  
So Battousai was in Edo. Well not Battousai anymore - Kenshin Himura, interesting name for a Hitokiri, who disappears at the end of the Tokugawa era an re-appears in Edo ten years later..  
  
What has he been doing all that time?? And what the hell is he doing in a Dojo - who's motto is 'the sword of life'? Really! What type of person would believe in such a naïve motto - such an illusion - for those who fought and died in the war know that the sword can only be used to kill - nothing more - nothing less.  
  
And now he was protecting Megumi. . . I don't understand, what has come over him, for this is not the Hitokiri I researched about ten years ago - but then again, ten years is a long enough time for someone to change. A very long time.. for feelings to change..  
  
Shinya sighed as she leaned against one of the many pillars in that huge household. Practically everyone was out doing fieldwork, or just functional work. Sometimes she hated being second-in-command - it became very boring (more than before) after they joined Kanryuu (another reason for her to hate him).  
  
Aoshi was with that idiot and Beshimi - making an appearance at the place where two ex-members were disposed of. Hannya was tracking Himura down and gathering information, mainly on why he chose to protect the opium woman, and other things which she didn't know and frankly, she didn't want to for it probably had to do with Aoshi's obsession.  
  
Aoshi was another thing that sometimes bothered her - he changed somewhat during the last ten years - and she really didn't like that change.  
  
Normally she wouldn't be even bothering with Aoshi - unless it involved her or the Oniwabanshuu - but over the years, and she took a long time to admit this, she had started to grow some..feelings towards her cold superior. At first it was respect. Then it moved to trust and something akin to friendship - when it developed to something further than that she didn't know - and perhaps it was a good thing, for if she did, she would have probably prevented it.  
  
One would think her strange, even crazy to have these feeling, for to them, Aoshi is probably a workaholic, cold, emotionless superior. But that wasn't all there was to him. She should know it, she had witnessed many times a different side of Aoshi - one, which never let him abandon his companions to join the Government. One, which worried about those around him. One, which, in his one way, cared..  
  
Had it depended on her, these feeling would have never been uttered to anyone - but, somehow (she had yet to discover how), Hannya found out about them, and all her perfectly laid out plans went down the drain.  
  
She had never been so embarrassed in her life (nor as angry with Hannya) as when she found out that Aoshi new.  
  
Actually it wasn't even that, he overhead a conversation (more like a argument) between Hannya and herself. He, trying to convince her to go meet Aoshi (of course she refused), then saying that her feelings were interfering with her job. That made Shinya explode and she launched out at him - clearly making Aoshi hear her (he had gone to see what was taking so long).  
  
Shinya hit her head against the pillar she was leaning on - she shouldn't even be thinking about that, but what better thing had she to do anyway?  
  
She remembered clearly Aoshi's shocked expression, her flushed face (both from anger and embarrassment) and Hannya there - just standing.  
  
A moment or two went by, until Aoshi spoke and asked her to follow him. Having no other opportunity she did - but not before giving Hannya her deadliest look.  
  
All the way Shinya didn't know if she should slice something to pieces or dig a hoe for her to hide - and until today she wouldn't have known had you brought that question up. She remembered that they stopped at some point (she didn't remember where) and Aoshi turned to her-  
  
"Lost in your thoughts Shinya?"  
  
Her head snapped up at the sudden noise - she found herself looking at no other than..  
  
[An: What do you think if I stop the story here? That would have made a nice cliffhanger wouldn't it?] .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[AN: But I am not that mean..hehe.]  
  
"What are you doing here Hannya?" Shinya asked, mostly out of curiosity  
  
"I came to call Hyottoko. We are going to the Kamiya Dojo to help Beshimi get Megumi back." Hannya answered, "Although it was a nice bonus to see you so lost in thought - and vulnerable, you could have been easily attacked."  
  
Shinya decided to ignore that last comment, especially as she new it to be true, "When is Aoshi going to return?"  
  
"He should be here shortly - any particular reason?" Hannya asked, his tone curious.  
  
"I wanted to go with you - not to fight - just to watch. And I am sure Aoshi will not let me, so I was planning on going while he did not arrive" Shinya explained with a small pout.  
  
"As if that ever stopped you before," Hannya muttered.  
  
"The Okashira should be here in a few more minutes - ask him when he arrives. You know where the Dojo is, I'll be waiting for you." With that Hannya disappeared leaving Shinya to her thoughts once more.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[AN: And now the characters you have mostly been waiting for!! The Kenshin- gumi!]  
  
"So this is how Kanryuu's army is organised, and they had more or less 60 men, is that right?" Kenshin asked as he looked at the piece of paper one more time.  
  
"That's right"  
  
"And the Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"I don't know, but there shouldn't be more than ten. The most dangerous being the Okashira and the second in command"  
  
"Second in command? Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know, but she is always around - and from what I've heard she is very strong"  
  
"She?" Kenshin asked shocked but Megumi only shrugged. "Next question: where did you get that Opium?"  
  
".."  
  
"Are you always going to keep silent about the Opium?"  
  
"I'm telling you this in order to make your fighting easier. It has nothing to do with Opium. Instead of asking so many questions just get rid of them."  
  
'If it really comes to a fight with the Oniwabanshuu..these people couldn't handle them at all. There's no point in staying here too long. If I leave while everyone's distracted by the fighting, I could get far away before anyone notices.'  
  
A barely identifiable shadow outside the door disappeared as it heard the sound of footsteps coming its way - but it had heard enough to know exactly what it needed to do.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kamiya Kasshin Dojo  
  
"This is it! We attack according to plan. Hannya! Hyottoko!"  
  
"What do you think you are doing, ordering us like that Beshimi?" Hyottoko asked as he placed on of his giant hands over Beshimi's small head. Hyottoko looked like a giant next to Beshimi.  
  
"We are only here because the Okashira told us to - or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop. A company divided will lose a fight that could be won" Hannya said seriously  
  
"Hah! Even a company divided could take these guys. I could take them alone!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Hyottoko - the worst thing for one to do before a fight is to underestimate one's opponent. Especially when we are talking about one of the strongest swordsman we've met since the end of the war." Came a voice from a nearby shadow.  
  
"Shinya-sama! What are you doing here?" Beshimi asked, startled, as Shinya came out of the shadows.  
  
Shinya smirked, "I am just giving you some advice - and before you ask, no I am not going to help you in your fight. I have to get back before Kanryuu notices I am gone and starts to think I am going to sabotage the operation or something just as stupid. The idiot thinks me dangerous - now where would he have gotten such an idea?" Shinya said sarcastically  
  
"How long have you been here?" Hannya asked, again, curious.  
  
"Some time - the swordsman and Megumi were talking when I arrived, apparently Himura is now Megumi's bodyguard."  
  
"We'll take care of him nice and fast!" Hyottoko said  
  
"Again, we are talking about a strong fighter here - you should be more cautious Hyottoko. We don't want another injured." Shinya stopped talking. "I must get going - don't get yourselves killed." And with that she disappeared.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hyottoko quickly removed the gate from their way with one swift punch.  
  
"They're here..Kenshin: They're at the gate!" Megumi whispered, scared  
  
"Hand over Megumi. Do it now and I might let you go." Hyottoko said threateningly.  
  
Shinya sighed from her position on the tree - why did she even try? Anything she said to Hyottoko would enter by one ear and leave though the other.  
  
She didn't hang around to see the fight - it was already easy to determine who would win. She smirked. As long an none of her companions weren't killed she was happy with the result - for it would leave Kanryuu very frustrated - and that was something she liked to see happen to him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"..Oniwabanshuu, right?" Sano asked  
  
"That's right! I am Hyottoko from the Oniwabanshuu!"  
  
"Hyottoko? Suck a meek name..it doesn't match you!" Sano taunted  
  
"Heh, Heh, Heh"  
  
".."  
  
"Well, who do I fight first? I don't care if you come together" Hyottoko asked, all confidence.  
  
"This one had too much muscle and very little brain, leave him to me Kenshin"  
  
"However, your opponent is one of the Oniwabanshuu. It won't be a simple fight.."  
  
"I don't care!I'll catch him alive and find the truth about the Opium!" Sano yelled as he charged  
  
"You first?" Hyottoko said as he readied his fists for the fight. "Haaah!"  
  
Hyottoko tried to land a punch on Sano but the latter dodged the attack easily, punching Hyottoko right on the stomach.  
  
"Doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't connect"  
  
"Heh - thank you. You deliberately stepped into range"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
But before Sano could so much a breath Hyottoko blasted a huge amount of fire at him, coming right from his mouth!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"Sanosuke!!" Yahiko shouted as he saw Sano disappear within the fire flames. All that was left was his burnt t-shirt, still on flames..  
  
"That was close, you bastard!" Came a voice from right behind Hyottoko  
  
"So you've warded off my killer 'Kaen Toiki' techniques. But with your leg like that, you won't be able to run away again!"  
  
"Kekekeke. He talks big, but he delivers. With an oil sac hidden in his stomach and flint for teeth, this Oniwaban attacks with flame! 'Hyottoko' is written with the characters for 'fire man'! And there's nothing he can't burn!" Beshimi said fiercely.  
  
"I've got you now!" Hyottoko said, opening his mouth for another attack, but at the same time giving Sanosuke a plain view of what was in there. "What are you looking at?!" Hyottoko asked a red haired man standing right next to him.  
  
"I am you opponent."  
  
"I'll finish this one first. No hurry, I'll burn you next"  
  
"Your sideshow act won't singe a hair of my head."  
  
That single phrase was enough to make Hyottoko breath fire (literally) "SIDESHOW!!" But he was unable to hit Kenshin - who was whirling his sword in a circle in front of him.  
  
"He's using the wind of the turning blade as a shield.." Yahiko said in wonder and admiration.  
  
"Idiot! How long do you think you can keep this hopeless act up? You'll taste my sideshow act to the fullest!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hyottoko has lost focus" Hannya said hidden in a nearby tree.  
  
"But he is a strong as ever! And if anything happens I have my dart ready" Beshimi said his poison dart just begging to be thrown - and throw he did - after the fight Hyottoko lost (which even the giant Kaentoki couldn't defeat his opponents) - aimed right a Megumi..  
  
"I don't know what Kanryuu Takeda wants with you, but after what you've done to me - you will not escape!" With that the dart was thrown - ripping swiftly through the air right towards and unarmed and shocked Megumi.  
  
"Watch out!" Yahiko yells as he dived in front of Megumi - falling in front of her with the dart imbedded deep in his arm - right before collapsing.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted in alarm as she rushed to his side.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for sticking you nose in other people's business! The brat'll be gone in an hour! Poisoned Rasenbyo! The true weapon of the Oniwabanshuu's Beshimi! I'll get you all! You're next, you red-haired basta- "  
  
But Kenshin attacked him from behind, preventing him to finish. However, only a log in Beshimi's jacket hit the ground and Kenshin noticed a third figure standing by the fallen Hyottoko, holding an unconscious Beshimi.  
  
'He's good' Kenshin thinks as he continues to stare at the new intruder  
  
"Stop. I see to fight any further for Takani Megumi is pointless. I myself want to collect these two and report back to the Okashira."  
  
"You were the ones who started this. We won't stop you from leaving, but the little one will stay here to give us the antidote for Yahiko!" Kenshin said sternly  
  
"I have no such duty to an enemy"  
  
"Then we'll have to take it!" Kenshin said as he charged forwards aiming at Hannya - who immediately dropped into a fighting stance and blocked Kenshin's sword with the back of his hand, pushing it aside.  
  
"You have a clam expression, but your emotions run high." He said right before punching him in the face - making Kenshin hit against the tree.  
  
"As you shelter Takani Megumi, eventually we will fight again. This is just a postponement." With that Hannya picked up his fallen comrades and leapt away.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"You took longer than what you asked for" Was the first thing Shinya heard when she returned to the Mansion.  
  
"I stayed to watch." Shinya answered, her voice daring him to confront her.  
  
"Hmm..I thought you would." The person said as he walked towards her, coming to a stop a step before her.  
  
"Then why do you question me about it, if you 'new' it already?" Shinya taunted sarcastically, making the other smile a little.  
  
"I find it interesting seeing you so easily irritated by my inquiries, although, lately you have been eager to lash out at me at any given opportunity."  
  
"It is not my fault that your obsessions take over your thinking capacities - someone needs to bring you back to reali-!" But she couldn't finish her phrase - for others of its own kind - another pair of lips, had covered her warm ones.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
Hmmm..who is this person that suddenly kissed Shinya? (He has some nerve doesn't he?)  
  
Was that enough for you all? The Kenshin-gumi will be appearing more, and while I am following the story plot there will be some slight differences.  
  
I liked that ending - didn't you?  
  
I won't be able to update until after New Year (again - sorry) because I am travelling but as soon as I get back chapters will be up for all my stories!!  
  
Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon 


End file.
